Time Turner Malfunctions!
by weasleytwins4eva
Summary: Fred and George break the time turner and end up setting the next generation loose on their christmas break at grimmauld place! Chaos ensues!
1. A VERY Bad Idea

**I just had to write a time travel fic so here it is! Oh and it's NOT one shot! It's mainly about the Weasley twins and a made up character named Jane Connors. Jane is a year younger than Fred and George and in Gryffindor. Later it will also have Harry, Hermione, the Weasley family, the order of the phoenix, and the next generation. It takes place in Harry's fifth year. (the twin's seventh year) Ps: I usually don't like making up characters but I had to because therewas no other way the Weasley twins could have gotten the time turner.**

**Disclaimer: sigh...Are we going to go through this every time?**

The VERY Bad Plan

George and Fred

George sighed and looked at his twin. It was getting boring with Umbridge patrolling the school like an ugly bat. "Are you bored Fred?", George asked dully. "Course I am.", Fred replied sullenly. On the bright side they would be going home for Christmas in an hour. "Do you ever get the feeling we're the only one who know how to have fun around here, Georgie?", Fred asked looking around the room at all the Gryffindors who were reading or studying. "All the time Freddie, all the time.", George sighed back. They went over to sit on the couch where Jane, a girl a year below them was sitting her legs crossed, staring intently at a book.

Jane

Jane didn't even notice when the Weasley twins sat down next to her. She was busy reading a very interesting book on quite nasty spells. She had snuck it out of the forbidden section of the library under Madam Pince's nose. She was just getting to the part about awful hexes that turned you inside out when she noticed the twins, sitting on either side of her, staring at her. No wait they weren't staring at her, they were staring at the book. She hastily started to put it away when she realized she'd gotten it wrong. They were staring at the time turner that had fallen out of her robes and being displayed in front of the books cover. She had the time turner because she had been taking extra classes this year. Jane wasn't a no it all, she just like to learn about interesting things. Seeing the looks on their faces and knowing all about what the Weasley twins were like she grabbed the time turner and pushed it back under her robes. Not really knowing what else to do she quickly stood up to leave. As she was walking away she glanced back and groaned aloud. Jane saw Fred and George grinning at each other as they always did when they had an idea. Usually an idea that earned detention or worse.

Fred and George

"Did you see what Connors had?", asked Fred excitedly. George grinned, "Of course! I'm thinking we could have some fun over the holidays with Connor's help..." Fred smirked, "George we're thinking exactly the same thing."

Jane Connors

Jane wearily made her way back to the library hoping she could sneak the book back in without Pince spotting her. As she rounded the corner the Weasley twins, out of no where, ambushed her. "Hello Connors!", they chorused. "What do you want, Weasleys?", she snapped having a bad feeling about where this was going. "We just wanted to see how you were doing.", George said innocently. "Yeah what with the extra classes and all.", Fred grinned triumphantly. "How'd you know about the extra classes?", she snapped back, knowing exactly how they knew. "Oh well we just assumed with the time turner-" "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no. Do you realize how time could be messed up? You might even end up killing yourselves!", she said glaring at them. Fred glanced at George. Jane realized they had all stopped walking. "We thought you'd say that.", Fred said nodding at his twin. Then quick as a flash Fred grabbed her right arm and George grabbed her left, making Jane drop her book. They turned her around and started dragging her back the other way. "Weasleys! Let go of me! Now!", Jane shouted furiously. "No can do.", Fred replied calmly, gripping her arm even tighter. "You see your time turner is the only way we'll get to have a bit of fun around here.", George explained. "Fine! You can borrow the stupid time turner then!", she hissed. "And have you run off and tell Mcgonagall? I don't think so.", Fred smirked. Jane seethed silently. Finally they got to a small broom closet, shoved her inside, and went in themselves. George locked the door behind them and grabbed Jane's arm again. "If you do this and _if_ we come back and I do not exist, I will kill you both!", Jane snarled at them. Fred just grinned evilly, pushed her up against the wall, and quickly lifted the time turner out of her robes. He slung it around his and George's head. Panicking at the last moment, suddenly Jane wrenched her arm out of George's grip and grabbed the time turner, yanking it so that George's and Fred's heads banged together. "OUCH!", they yelled at the same time. The time turner's chain broke with a snap and the time turner fell (what seemed to be along time) to the ground. The glass broke without a sound and the sand inside started swirling around their feet and suddenly Jane, Fred, and George were gone in a flash.


	2. Sand Can be Troublesome!

**Disclaimer: Y'all be gittin on my nerves now! Y'alls no I don own no Harry Potter now doncha?**

Sand Can be Troublesome!

Fred and George

Fred and George had the feeling they were flying forwards for an uncomfortable amount of time then suddenly they stopped and fell in a heap. Fred got up slowly and immediately tripped over Jane and went sprawling to the floor. "Watch it, Weasley!", came Jane's muffled voice from behind him. "You could have moved!", retorted Fred. "Well I would've if George wasn't on top of me!", she snapped back. "Connors, please never say that again.", Fred smirked. Jane got up and yelled, "OH HA HA! VERY FUNNY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED?" George got up looking irritated, "Excuse me but if I remember right it wasn't us who broke the time turner!" "Well that would've never happened if you hadn't dragged me into this in the first place!", she shouted back. Fred was about to snap back when George intervened, "Hey Fred, do you realize where we are?" Fred looked around, "We're at the Burrow! But that doesn't make sense! How'd we get here?" Jane glared and rolled her eyes, "Well obviously when the time turner broke it brought us here! And what's the Burrow anyways?" "Our house.", they replied in unison. "Oh.", she replied simply being shocked to find herself at the last place she wanted to be. The Weasley twin's house. Jane glanced around and received another shock. There were (she quickly counted) fifteen other kids sitting by the fireplace just staring at the three of them in shock.

Jane

She stared open mouthed at the kids for a second then turned to the Weasleys twins (who were also in shock) screeching, "WEASLEYS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU DO REALIZE THEY SEE US?", Jane yelled and stomped her foot in frustration. Too late did Jane realize sand had risen from the ground and started swirling around their feet. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach just as they had the sensation they were flying but this time backwards and the ride seemed longer. Suddenly Jane felt ground beneath her feet and fell off what seemed to be a long table.

Fred and George

George got up groaning. Too late he realized he was on the edge of a table and toppled off. He fell on something soft which he realized was Fred and Jane. George helped them up. "Hey we're at Grimmauld place!", he said brightly. Fred looked around, "Reckon we're back in our own time?" "I sure hope so.", Jane muttered, "And where is Grimmauld place?" "Ummm your not really suppose to know.", said Fred awkwardly. "Who were those kids do you think?", said George quickly trying to change the subject. "Dunno...", Jane said frowning, "I hope them seeing us didn't change anything." "Oh c'mon Connors, you worry too much! I doubt them seeing us for five seconds will change much!", Fred said rolling his eyes. Just then they were interrupted by an angry but relieved looking Mrs. Weasley. "Fred, George!", she shouted, "Where have you two been? You were suppose to have flooed here an hour ago! Your Father is out of the hospital wing!", she said looking angry. "Dad!", Fred and George grinned and made for the doorway but Mrs. Weasley blocked there path. "First you two have some explaining to do!", Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Then she caught sight of Jane. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!", she yelled, "You know you're not suppose to bring friends here! Not that I blame you dear.", she added kindly to Jane who was still looking extremely confused. Mrs. Weasley grabbed both of them and dragged them off with Jane trailing behind looking thoroughly confused now. Mrs. Weasley took them into a large room with a fireplace. Inside the room was Remus, Sirius, Tonks, the rest of the Weasleys (minus Percy and Charlie), Harry, and Hermione. They all stopped talking and started grinning. "Fred, George!", said Ron, looking relieved. Remus just frowned, "Who is this?", he asked sharply gesturing to Jane. "Yes that's what I'd like to know!", Mrs. Weasley said glaring at her sons. Before anyone could answer Ginny who had just arrived had picked up some left over time turner sand from the table. "Hey what's this?", Ginny asked interestedly. "Don't touch that!", yelled Fred while George yelled at the same time, "It's time turner sand!" Her eyes widened evidently realizing what he meant and turned and threw it in the closest thing she could find. The fireplace. The moment the sand touched the fireplace, green flames billowed up and suddenly in a flash fifteen kids (the same Fred, George, and Jane had seen minutes ago) all came tumbling out of the fireplace.


	3. Getting to the Past

**Hey y'all I'm so excited! No why? It's third generation time that's why! Oh and here's an important side note: All third generation character will be in bold so there's no confusion with namesakes and all that! Oh and if you don't know what bold looks like I'm writing in it write now! So here's the story! Bye, bye!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't own Harry Potter and all that junk. We know! Just get on with the story!**

Getting To the Future

**Teddy Lupin**

** Teddy was still staring in shock at the place where the strangers had just disappeared in a whirl wind of sand. "Hey Fred!", James said finally, "Those two guys looked just like you!" Fred grinned, "I know! Wicked right?" Rose glared at both of them, "Is that all you care about? Who were they? And how did they get here?" "Calm down Rosie! They're probably just some people who apparated in the wrong place.", Louis stated logically. "Oh please Louis. Are you really that thick? Didn't you here what the girl called them?", Lily said rolling her eyes. Everyone looked at her blankly. "Are you serious? No one heard the girl call them Weasleys?", Lily asked looking surprised. Everyone shook their heads. Lily sighed in exasperation. **

"**Well", started Hugo slowly, "If she called them Weasley then they must be related to us…" Roxanne looked at him scathingly, "I think I'd remember if we had two cousins that looked exactly like Fred only older, Hugo."**

**Molly looked concerned, "Well I think we should tell Gran.", she stated. Everyone rolled their eyes at this because Molly's answer to life was "Tell Gran." Albus looked at her like she was crazy and asked, "Do you want to be blamed for some strangers apparating in her house?"**

**Lucy glanced thoughtfully at the place where the people had disappeared and said, "Well they didn't apparate. Did you see the sand? It must've been something else. And besides I don't think we know any identical people. Besides you two!", she added hastily when she saw Lysander and Lorcan open their mouths. "Well maybe we are all just being affected by wrackspurts…", said Lorcan in a far away voice. "Oh yes, they do cause hallucinations some times.", added Lysander reasonably. At this theory James, Fred, and Dominique started laughing uncontrollably. Finally Dominique choked out, "Wr-Wrackspurts? Wh-What the blo-bloody hell are Wr-Wrackspurts?", she laughed. Lysander looking annoyed, started to explain, "They are-" "Not real, Sander.", Victoire interrupted firmly, looking concernedly at the twins. "Yes they are!", said Lorcan heatedly, "Just because you're too narrow- minded-" Well this statement caused everyone to start yelling and arguing until Teddy called, "SHUT IT YOU LOT!" The large group quieted down. Teddy opened his mouth to say something else when suddenly the fireplace erupted in green flames.**

**Molly sqeaked in surprise. The whole room waited for someone to step out of the flames or someone's head to appear but nothing happened. Fred grinned suddenly and stood up, "Well I'm going to find out where this takes me!", he said brightly. James and Dominique stood up as well, "Me too!", they said in unison. "Are you insane?", Rose finally asked quietly. Fred and Dominique shrugged while James said, "I don't think so." "NO!", Teddy shouted so loudly and suddenly that everyone turned to him worriedly. "I'm in charge of you lot and you're not going to go and jump into some fireplace without knowing where you're going!", Teddy said commandingly. "Awwww c'mon Ted! You're starting to sound like Rosie and Lucy!", James said ignoring Rose's and Lucy's furious looks. Teddy glared at the three but before he could say anything else they jumped in the green flames. **

**Teddy stared for a moment in shock before getting up. It was his responsibility to look after them as he was the oldest cousin. "You lot, stay here.", he said and before they could do anything he jumped in after them. There was the familiar sensation of traveling by floo powder except he seemed to be going down instead of up and the ride seemed longer. Suddenly he was expelled onto a dusty floor right on top of Fred, James, and Dominique. But before he could get up more people tumbled on top of him. He got up and was about to start yelling at James, Fred, and Dominique for going into the flames, and start yelling at the rest of his cousins for following him when he realized five wands were pointed in his face. **


	4. Explanations and Strange Revelations

**Just a reminder: All third generation characters and they're talking will be in bold!**

**Me: If you say disclaimer one more time…**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Disclaimer: …..**

Explanations and Strange Revelations

**Teddy Lupin**

** I stared, not able to speak. One because half of the people in here were my aunts and uncles only much much younger, two because the other half of the people in here were dead, and three because two of those people were my supposedly dead Mum and Dad. I stood there in complete shock until Victoire nudged my hand looking at me concerned. Suddenly a man with a lot of scars and a glass eye jabbed me with his wand. **"Who are you and how did you get here? Answer the question!"**, he shouted at me. Teddy just looked at him disbelievingly completely ignoring his wand, "M-Mad eye moody?", Teddy stuttered. Hugo looked extremely confused at this, "But I thought he was-", started Hugo but got cut off when Rose elbowed him. **

**Victoire suddenly inquired, frowning, "Ummmm do you mind telling us what year this is?" Mad eye turned to her glaring, **"What is this some kind of joke? Or are you death eaters?"**, he asked suspiciously his wand still pointed at me. Suddenly my Mum (or that's who I thought she was) piped up, **"Its 1995. Why?"**, she asked looking interested. "WHAT?", Rose, Lucy, and Lily shouted at the same time. "We're definitely NOT death eaters!", Albus said, sounding insulted. I heard a gasp and looked around and saw Uncle Harry staring at Albus. They were near identical except that Harry was taller than Al.**

**There was a long silence where everyone in the room looked from Harry to Albus. Victoire opened her mouth. I was sort of relieved she was taking charge here because I was still in shock from seeing my dead parents. "Ok well errrrrr...", she trailed off then finally she said, "Oh screw it all, we're from the future." There was another silence. Suddenly I heard a voice say, **"But that's impossible, you can't go forward in time!"** I looked around and with another bolt of shock realized it was my Aunt Hermione. **"Well actually..."**, said one of the identical brothers I'd seen earlier**, "Can you if you spill all the sand out of a time turner?"**, he asked looking guilty. I found my voice again, "Look all we know is we were sitting by the fireplace and suddenly green flames shot out of it. James, Fred, and Dominique were stupid enough to go through them", I added shooting a glare at them the continued, "I followed them because I'm suppose to be watching them and this lot", he gestured to the rest of his god-cousins, "decided to follow me." **"Oh, the green flames must have happened when I threw the time turner sand into the fireplace!", **said a female voice. I turned and realized it was Aunt Ginny. **"And you say you saw this? Fred, George?", **questioned Mad eye looking at the twins. They nodded. **"And you are?", **Mad eye asked the girl who was with the twins. **"Jane Connors, it was my time turner that broke." **Mad eye nodded then turned back to me, **"Well we better figure out who you lot are, before we get to sending you back to your own time. We'll probably have to obliviate ourselves anyways."**, he grumbled not looking to happy about it. Then all my god cousins, except Victoire, started talking at once. **"No not all at once!", **snapped mad eye, **"One at a time! We need to do this quick! Oldest goes first! You! Who are you?", **he said suddenly pointing to me. I took a deep breath and stepped forwards. **


	5. Introductions: Teddy Remus Lupin

**Yay, my favorite part! Sidenote: The bold is still the third generation and non bold is the present generation.**

**Me: Ha ha ha ha ha! No more disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: You do realize that typing avada kedavra won't actually kill me?**

**Me: dang**

Introductions and More Strange Revelations: Teddy Remus Lupin

**Teddy Remus Lupin**

** I stepped forwards and took a deep breath. "I'm Teddy Remus Lupin." My father turned pale. "My dad's Remus Lupin." Sirius howled with laughter, **"Congratulations Moony! Never thought this day would come! Who's your Mum?"**, he asked excitedly. I hesitated then answered, "Tonks." There was a moment of silence then Sirius who had stopped laughing choked out, "**Yo-you and my cousin?" **He fell silent still looking shocked, glancing from Tonks (who had gone extremely red) to my Dad. (who had gone so pale he looked almost white) Finally after a long stretch of silence my Dad asked hoarsely, "**Are- are you-"** I interrupted him, "I know what you're going to ask and no I'm not a werewolf." Some of the color went back into his face. "But I am a metamorphmagus.", I said brightly, changing my hair color to a bright turquoise. Suddenly Tonks (or my Mum) smiled and ran over to give me a giant hug. It felt nice to be hugged for the first time by my Mum. I heard someone say "**awwwww**" and realized it was a much younger looking Gran. After my Mum was done hugging me I continued, "I'm twenty one and I was in Gryffindor", I finished as Sirius whooped. **"Alright, alright, this is all very touching but can we move on with it? Who's going next?", **Mad Eye snapped impatiently. "I will!", Lucy said brightly.**


	6. Introductions:Lucy and Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: nope!**

Introductions and More Strange Revelations: Lucy and Molly Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

** "I'm Lucy Weasley!", I said brightly. I might as well just tell it to them straight. "My Dad's Percy Weasley and my Mum's Audrey Weasley. I'm in Gryffindor and in my third year at Hogwarts." **"Percy comes back?", **said a younger Gran tearfully. **"That git comes back?", **echoed two other voices. I glanced at them, they were identical. "A-are you Uncle George and Unc-uncle Fred?", I stammered. My cousins were giving me shut up looks. **"That would be us and I suppose we would be your uncles wouldn't we?", **Uncle George said cheerily. **"No doubt Percy has been telling you all about us...", **Uncle Fred said darkly. **"Wait, you're a Weasley?", **asked Uncle Ron, staring at my strawberry blonde curls. "I look a lot more like my Mum.", I explained.** **Then** **I just stared at Uncle Fred with pity until Ted nudged me. "Ummmm my Dad said you two were bad influences...", I muttered, not knowing what else to say. Uncle Fred and Uncle George both laughed at this. "Me next!", shouted Molly. **

**Molly Weasley**

** "I'm Molly Weasley the second, Lucy's sister! After Gran.", I announced loudly, my short flaming red curls bouncing up and down. Gran broke down in tears, "**I have another grandchild! Named after me, oh Percy!" **I saw Uncle Fred and George roll their eyes and so did Fred, James, and Dom. "I'm nine so I'm not at Hogwarts yet...", I said sadly, "But I hope I get Gryffindor when I do get sorted!", I added brightly. **"I'm sure you will, dear.", Gran smiled at me, sniffing. **I heard Uncle Fred mutter to Uncle George, "**Can't believe that git got someone to marry him..." "**Watch it!", I glared at them, "That's my Mum and Dad you're talking about!" I heard them mutter something about, "**Mum and Perce combined...", **but I ignored them. **"Alright, alright we get it!", **snapped Mad Eye, glaring at the twins who immediately shut up**, "Who's next?" **I saw Sander and Lor glance at each other, "I suppose us.", they said in unison. **


	7. Introductions: Lysander and Lorcan

**Disclaimer: Stll no!**

Introductions and Strange Revelations: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander

**Lysander Scamander**

** "**You're not a Weasley.", **said a red headed boy, eyeing my almost white- blonde hair, who I realized was Ron**. **"No, just a friend.", I explained. I studied the people around me. Most of them my Mum had told me about. I smiled and said quietly, "I'm Lysander Scamander. I'm in my first year and in Ravenclaw." The people in the room just stared at me blankly and finally a girl I recognized as a young Hermione asked, "**Sowho are your parents then?"**, she asked, studying me. "Luna and Rolf Scamander.", I answered. "**Wait! Luna as in Luna Lovegood?", **yelped a young Ginny. "Yup.", I said lightly. I noticed Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny staring at me with their mouths open. "What?", I asked a little defensively since they were all staring at me like I was an alien. "**Errrrr nothing...", **Harry Potter said quickly**. **I fell into silence as there was nothing else to say. "I suppose it's my turn now, isn't it?", said Lor, my identical twin.**

**Lorcan Scamander**

"Let me guess, identical twins?", **said Arthur Weasley the moment I stepped up. "Yeah how did you know?", I asked sarcastically. Arthur Weasley just groaned something about, "**More identical people..." **I noticed Fred and George Weasley were grinning. I gave them a small smile and said, "I'm Lorcan Scamander, Sander's twin. I'm in Ravenclaw too." Suddenly Hermione said desperately, "**Please tell me you two don't believe in nargles!" **"What and you don't?", said Sander and I at the same exact time. Everyone in the room groaned but I'm not sure if it was because of nargles or because we talk at the same time. Suddenly and unexpectedly Victoire interrupted, "Everyone stop complaining! It's my turn anyways!" **


	8. Introductions:Victoire, Dom, and Louis

_**Omg! I getting tons of people story alerting my story! Thanks to everyone who did! I appreciate it! Wahoo! Sorry don't really know why I said that but anyways to everyone who story alerted my story please send me reviews! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU! Ok enough of my rambling, here's the story! Also when I say Fred I mean Fred II and when I say Uncle Fred it mean the first Fred.**_

_**Disclaimer: sorry no!**_

_**Victoire Weasley**_

"_**I'm Victoire Weasley.", I said smiling through my long silvery blonde hair. **__"You don't look like a Weasley either__**.", said Uncle Ron frowning. "I look more like my Mum.", I said. **__"Who is?",__** my Dad asked. "Fleur Weasley and you're my Dad.", I smiled, trying not to enjoy the look on his face. Finally Bill whispered, "**__I marry Fleur Delacour?" __**"Yup!", I smiled at him ignoring Uncle Fred and Uncle Geroge's wolf whistles, "Anyways**__**I'm nineteen but when I was at Hogwarts I was the first Weasley to get in Ravenclaw.", I explained a little apologetically but proudly. Gran smiled at me and said, **__"It's alright dear, it's about time we branch out anyways." __**I smiled back at her then my Dad asked me, "**__Are there, er, anymore of you?"__**, he asked looking as if he didn't really want to know. I nodded, "Dominique", I said pointing to her, "And Louis.", I finished pointing to him, ignoring Uncle Fred's and George's loud sniggering. My Dad looked ready to faint, **__"I- three kids?- I- well- uhhh- errrr- at least I didn't go with seven like Mum…",__** he said faintly. **__"Alright, alright, we get it Bill! A lot of kids! Anything else?", __**Mad eye snapped at me. Before I could respond my annoying cousin Fred yelled out, "Yeah! Vicky luuuuuuuves Teddy!" All my cousins, Uncle Fred and George, and Sirius Black burst out laughing. "SHUT UP, FRED!", I yelled angrily, "And don't call me Vicky!" Then Uncle Fred's and George's head snapped over to Fred's. "**__Fred?", __**they both questioned to my cousin Fred who happened to be copies of them except shorter. "That's my name, don't wear it out!", Fred sang lazily. My twin Uncles opened their mouths probably to comment on how much they looked alike but Mad eye interrupted them, **__"It's not his turn, she's going next__**.", Mad eye snapped jabbing his thumb at Dominique. My cousin Fred, Uncle Fred, and Uncle George all rolled their eyes at the same time and I would've laughed if I hadn't been so mad at Fred. Then Dominique stepped up.**_

_**Dominique Weasley**_

"_**I'm Dominique Weasley, the one and only.", I said smirking. "I'm in my fourth year and Victoire's and Louis's sister and the only sibling who inherited the Weasley hair.", I said proudly pointing at my straight, short, and flaming red hair. "I'm also the only one who got into Gryffindor, the only one who plays quidditch…" "Alright we get it, you're the only one of a lot of stuff!", Louis interrupted. "Anyways", I continued, glaring at Louis, "I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Along with Fred and James here, my partners in crime, I mean quidditch.", I said grinning evilly. Fred and James were grinning at me too. "**__What position?", __**asked my Uncle Fred and George. "Beater of course!", I exclaimed, pretending to sound offended. "**__Wicked!", __**they both chorused. "It's my turn, Dom!", whined Louis. "Alright, alright, bossy!", I muttered.**_

_**Louis Weasley**_

"_**Louis Weasley!", I said. "**__Another blonde…", __**groaned Uncle Ron. I shot him a look before continuing, "I'm the second Weasley in Ravenclaw.", I stated proudly. "And last…", I heard Dom mutter. "Oh shut up!", I snapped at her, She just rolled her eyes. "Anyways as I was saying I'm in my first year but I don't play quidditch.", I continued. "Obviously…", Dominique muttered. "You know what?", I started angrily. As we started to argue I heard Victoire explain to the people from the past, "They do this a lot, it'd be best to stop them before they get into their stride." Then she yelled, "LOU! DOM! SHUT IT!" Dominique and I went quiet. "Alright who's next?", grumbled Victoire. "I guess I'll go next.", said Rose. **_


	9. Introductions: Rose and Hugo Weasley

**Thanks to bloomandsky2135 and to everyone else who gave me reviews and alerts and favorites and stuff! I'm trying to update as much as possible! Anyways yeah so here's the story peeps!**

**Disclaimer: SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! AND YES I SAID BLOODY EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT BRITISH! GET OVER IT!**

**Rose Weasley**

** "I'm Rose Weasley.", I said calmly. **"Bloody hell, how many of you are there?"** my Dad, Ron complained. "Well", I started smiling, "Seeing as I'm your daughter I thought you'd be happy about that.", I almost started laughing at his reaction. His ears turned red like they always did when he was embarrassed and he made a funny squeaking noise. **"Ohhhhh, my little Ronnie, married!", **Gran sniffed bursting into tears for the fifth time today. I heard laughter and turned. Of course, it was Uncle Fred and Uncle George, "Who'd you pay to marry you Ronniekins?", Uncle Fred laughed uncontrollably. Dominique, Fred, and James all started laughing too. I noticed my Mum, Hermione had a weird expression on her face. Finally Aunt Ginny said, "**It's Hermione, isn't it? It must be, you look just like her except for the red hair.", **she said knowingly. I nodded, "Yup! I'm in my third year and in Gryffindor.", I said proudly. "**ABOUT TIME!", **shouted Uncle Harry who looked like he'd been trying to get it out of his system for years. Gran and Gramps were both beaming at Ron and Hermione. Ron's ears had gone incredibly red and Hermione's face was the same color as my hair. Uncle George was still laughing but now Uncle Fred was scowling. **"Pay up!", **I heard Uncle George say gleefully to Uncle Fred**. "Alright, alright...", **sighed Uncle Fred and handed him seven sickles. **"You two betted on our relationship?", **shouted my parents. "**What's it look like?", **Uncle Fred said sourly, having just lost seven sickles. "ANYWAYS!", I shouted, "It's Hugo's turn."**

**Hugo Weasley**

** "I'm Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother.", I announced loudly. My Dad looked ready to faint, just like Uncle Bill, **"I- I've got t-two kids?",** he whispered. At that Gran burst out, "**Oh Arthur, we have so many grandchildren!", **she cried proudly. "I'm in Gryffindor too and in my first year!" Finally Fred and George smirked, "**Two children! How'd you manage that?" "Shut up!,** yelled my Dad. "Anyways!", I said loudly over them, "I think it's Roxanne's turn. **


	10. Introductions: Roxanne and Fred Weasley

**Hey I'm sooooo happy people like this story and it's not a complete failure! Ok so for some unknown reasons my laptop internet isn't working and I can't upload without internet so it may take a while for this to get out. But of course you wouldn't care because if you see this message I've already uploaded… so basically all this typing was a waste of my time. Dang**

**Disclaimer: see other Disclaimers (they all say the same thing)**

**Roxanne Weasley**

"**I'm Roxanne Weasley and I'm-", I started but Teddy interrupted me, "Fred's daughter!", he said. I shot him a look. He glared at me plainly saying, "If Uncle Fred finds out…" I nodded quickly to him. "Ummm yeah so like Ted said I'm Fred's daughter.", I said nervously. Uncle Fred stared at me. I felt awful about lying to him but if we told him he was dead, it would mess up the future pretty badly. My actual Dad was laughing his head off. "**Who's your Mum?",** George asked. I thought for a moment, "Errrr she's a um muggle. Her name's Lia.", I said knowing this probably couldn't be proven. **"Oh.", **Uncle Fred said looking a bit relieved, "**I suppose our family's already a bunch a blood traitors anyways.", **he said, laughing. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Uncle Fred had bought it. "Anyways", I said suddenly grinning proudly, "I'm in Gryffindor and in my fourth year. I play on the Quidditch team too! Chaser!", I said grinning. "**Nice one!", **said Uncle Fred and my Dad in unison. I grinned at them. "Not as cool as beater!", my twin Fred yelled, "No offense James!", he added as he saw James glaring at him. "Shut up Fred!", I said annoyed because he had said this a thousand times before. Fred glared at me, "It's my turn anyways!", he shouted elbowing me out of the way. I just rolled my eyes.**

**Fred Weasley II**

"**Fred Weasley! In Gryffindor, beater on the quidditch team along with my best mates and cousins Dom and Jamie!", I shouted exuberantly. Dom rolled her eyes at me. "My Dad's George Weasley and my Mum's Angelina Johnson by the way.", I added grinning at my Dad. My Uncle Fred's and my Dad's mouths dropped open. **"You stole my girlfriend?"**, Uncle Fred shouted. "Yup!", I said happily before my Dad could say anything. **"Ex- girlfriend you mean.", **my Dad smirked, **"Guess she realized who was handsomer eh?", **he smirked at me. My face fell, "Yeah something like that…", I muttered sadly. They didn't seem to notice. Uncle Fred sighed in defeat, "**Well I suppose I've got Lia."**, he grinned. Suddenly Gran burst out, "**Oh my boys, you actually get married!",** she squealed in delight bursting into tears all over again. Everyone in the room laughed. I grinned, "Hey now there's three of us! I guess identical runs in the family!", I said looking at my Dad and my Uncle. They both grinned at that. The three of us were exact copies of each other except that I was shorter then both of them. Everyone in the room except for Uncle Fred, my Dad, and Sirius Black were mumbling and sighing like this wasn't a good thing. **"**Oi Fred!", came James's voice, "It's my turn!" "Alright pushy!", I responded and stepped back. **


	11. Introductions: James, Albus, and Lily

**Hello people of the world? Miss me? I have sooooo much homework it's not even funny! Anyways here's the new chapter! And please: REVIEW! I'm Sirius! Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: Shhhhhh! I'm getting to the most exciting part of the story!**

James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter

**James Sirius**

** "I'm James Sirius Potter!", I said loudly but before I could say anything else I was interrupted by Sirius, "**Harry, you name you're kid after me?",** he said grinning at my Dad. **"Apparently...", **Harry replied, staring at me. "Anyways I-" "**And you look exactly like James!",** Sirius interrupted. "Yeah I get it! Anyways I'm in my fourth year in Gryffindor, play chaser for the quidditch team, which by the way is way more important than beater.", I added ignoring Dom's, Fred's, Uncle George's, and Uncle Fred's indignant, "Hey!" "Oh and my Mum's Ginny just thought you should know.", I added casually grinning at my Dad who had turned red. He finally stuttered, "**I-I what?"** My Uncle Ron looked equally surprised, then suddenly angry, "**YOU KNOCK UP MY LITTLE SISTER?", **he yelled. "**Ron**!", both Gran and Aunt Hermione scolded at the same time, **"Watch your language!" **Uncle Ron completely ignored them, turning redder and redder until steam looked like it was about to blow out of his ears. My Mum, Ginny had turned an even deeper shade of red than Uncle Ron though I thought I saw a teeny tiny smile on the corners of her lips. There was a silence then, "**Ha! Knew it! Pay up!", **came Uncle Fred's voice. I watched as George reluctantly handed over seven sickles. My Mum turned angrily to them, "**Do you two bet on everyone's lives around here?"**, she asked angrily. They looked at each other, "**Pretty much.", **they said at once. The girl who I noticed looked a lot like Tylers smacked both of them in the arm. **"Harry, congratulations!", **Sirius and Remus said, clapping him on the back making Harry turn even more red. Aunt Hermione was beaming at Mum and Dad while Gran cried, "**Oh my little Ginny! Grandchildren!", **she sobbed. "Well if that's it then-" "JAMES LOVES TYLERS!", Shouted Fred suddenly. Sirius asked grinning, "**Who's Tylers?" **Before I could answer Fred answered for me, "Lizzie Tylers the girl James's been in love with since the second year and he's asked her out like, fifty times or something but she keeps rejecting him and I don't think he'll ever-" "Oh shut up Freddie!", I interrupted him before he could go to far into Tylers who really had unfortunately rejected me about fifty times. **"Sound familiar, Moony?", **grinned Sirius. **"Unfortunately.",** Lupin responded but smiling at me. "Oi James, it's my turn!", came Al's indignant voice. "Ok jeez Al!", I grumbled before stepping back.**

**Albus Severus Potter**

** "I'm Albus Potter.", I said shyly. **"Good name choice, Potter.", **said Mad eye surprisingly seeing as he hadn't said anything except for yelling at people to hurry it up. My Uncle Ron looked like he was having some sort of seizure. My Dad, Harry was just staring at me with his mouth hung wide open. My Mum, Ginny smacked herself in the face. Annoyingly James spoke up, "Hey Al, tell them you're **_**full**_** name!", he said grinning evilly. I sighed in annoyance, "But I don't particularly like my full name…", I muttered. "Yeah c'mon Al! Tell them your full name!", shouted Fred. I glared furiously at him but before I could say anything My twin Uncles spoke up, **"Yeah! C'mon! Why not tell us Al?",** they said in the same tone as James and Fred. "Fine! My full name's Albus Severus Potter! Happy?", I yelled at them. There was a shocked silence then finally, **"You named your kid after Snivellus? But why?", **asked a shell shocked Sirius. "**I- I don't know why! Why would I name my kid after Snape?", **my Dad asked frustratingly. **"Maybe Ginny named him…", **suggested Uncle Ron to general astonishment. **"No way! I wouldn't name my kid after Snape!", **spat my Mum venomously. **"Well _I _think its obvious.", **said Aunt Hermione rolling her eyes at everyone. When the whole room turned to her questioningly she just rolled her eyes again. **"Well it's probably because Snape saved his life in first year, remember that?", **she said. **"Yeah but Hermione, that doesn't make up for all the crap he's been giving us the year after, and the year after, and the year after…" "Alright Ron we get it!", **Aunt Hermione interrupted Uncle Ron sharply. Having had enough of this I stated proudly, "Dad said Severus Snape was the bravest man he ever met." Sirius looked at me scathingly, **"Snivellus? Be brave?" **"Well-", I said angry now, "Dad told me that-", but before I could finish, Ted shot me a warning glance. I felt confused for a moment but then got it. If I told them too much important facts about the war it could seriously affect the future. "Nevermind…", I mumbled moving on, "Moving on. I'm James's brother, obviously and also in Gryffindor. I'm on the quidditch team.", I quickly added before anyone could ask what position, "As seeker.", my Dad and Mum suddenly smiled and then quickly blushed. Smirking slightly I added, "And I'm in my third year." Unexpectedly Lily piped up, "If everyone's done criticizing Al's name." I glanced at her and stepped back.**

**Lily Luna Potter**

**I looked excitedly at my young parents. I looked a little like both of them. My eyes were the same as Ginny's and James's but my hair was a very dark, dark red. It was unlike the Weasley's who's hair were mostly bright, flaming red. "Hi!", I started cheerily, "I'm Lily Luna Potter!" I noticed Uncle Ron glaring at my Dad and thought if looks could kill, he would be a goner. Gran burst into tears once again. Uncle Fred and Uncle George wolf whistled, **"Three children Harry!" **The girl who looked like Lizzie Tylers smacked them in the arm again. My Dad looked like he was about to be sick but my Mum, Ginny just frowned at me, **"As in Luna Lovegood?" "**Well that's who I'm named after!", I said brightly. My Dad muttered, **"First Snape, now Luna I think I'm going mad…", **he whispered hoarsely. Even Aunt Hermione looked surprised, which had been hard to do since we arrived. Uncle Ron stared at my Dad and Mum like they were crazy, **"Loony Lovegood? Are you mad, Harry?" "I hope not!", **Harry answered weakly trying to laugh. "Anyways!", I said impatiently, "I'm also in Gryffindor, first year! I wish I was on the quidditch team though…", I trailed off dreamily thinking about being chaser on the team. James started laughing. "Shut up James!", I yelled angrily at him. "Oh c'mon Lils! Lighten up for merlin's sake…", he said rolling his eyes at me. That mad me even madder. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! You are the most annoying -", but I broke off again as I heard Sirius and Lupin laugh. "What?", I asked angrily. **"You two remind me of some certain people I remember going to school with… Do you remember Moony?", **Sirius asked grinning. **"Oh I believe I might faintly recall the shouting matches in the great hall.", **Lupin replied smiling. I just glared at them, "Anyways, that's it.", I snapped still shooting furious looks James. "Well that's all of us.", Ted said lightly, but looking slightly worried at their reactions. There was a very long and awkward silence.**


	12. Jane and Sleeping Arrangements

**Hey everyone! My internet is up and running again so I will be updating a lot more often! YAY! Here's the next chapter! Oh and please: REVIEW! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: Not in the mood.**

Jane and Sleeping Arrangements

Jane Connors

I fidgeted as the silence grew louder. Finally I blurted out, "Hey do any of you know what happens to me?", I asked the kids from the future. The boy named James, who looked a lot like Harry Potter, frowned and said, **"What's your name?" **"Jane Connors.", I replied nervously, hoping I didn't die young or something awful like that. James stared at me with a look of comprehension on his face, **"You don't happen to be dating anyone with the sir name Tylers, do you?" **I immediately blushed. Derek Tylers, the boy I'd fancied since last year, popped into my mind. "No…", I mumbled. Suddenly smirking he asked, "**But do you fancy him?", **he asked, arrogantly. I glared at the younger boy, "Why does it matter?", I snapped at him. He smirked even wider, "**Because I think, if your name's Jane, that your Elizabeth Tyler's Mum." **I stared at him, not able to comprehend this. "You mean I marry…", I fell silent, feeling extremely shocked. The Weasley twins laughed at me and I shot them a glare.

"RIGHT THEN!", Mad Eye Moody suddenly shouted, making everyone in the room jump, "Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Bill! Come with me, we need to figure out a way to get them", he said jerking his thumb at the kids from the future, "back to their own time! Charlie, you go get Mcgonagall, Snape, Kingsley, and Dumbledore, inform them what's happened!" The Order nodded and Charlie immediately dissapparated. Mad Eye and the others, after glancing once more at the kids from the future, disappeared down the hall and into a room. The door closed with a snap. Another awkward pause. Then Mrs. Weasley said happily, "Well children, since you'll probably be staying here a while until they figure out a way to send you back, we'd better figure out sleeping arrangements!", Mrs. Weasley nearly sang, her eyes still red from crying so much. "Fred, James, Lorcan, and Lysander, you can stay with Fred and George in their room. Albus, Hugo, Louis, and Teddy, you can stay with Harry and Ron in their room. Lily, Rose, and Dominique, you three can share with Hermione and Ginny. Roxanne, Victoire, Molly, and Lucy, you can share with Jane in the guest bedroom.", Mrs. Weasley said giving me a kind smile. I nodded, smiling back at her. She seemed very nice, not as annoying as the twins anyways. The whole room stared at her in amazement at how fast she'd memorized all their names. I suppose having a lot of children helped her practice. "I'm going to make dinner, we're going to need a lot of it!", she said marching into the kitchen, looking quite happy about it. She seemed very, very elated to find out she had so many grandchildren. Mrs. Weasley left the room and as soon as she did, the kids from the future started talking and breaking up into groups.

I just stared around, at a loss of what to say or do. Then I realized something. I guessed, though nobody said it, I had to stay here because the Order didn't want me to go blabbing about their secret headquarters. It didn't matter too much though, as I told my parents I was going to be staying at Hogwarts anyways. It wasn't too much fun at home, seeing as my older sister was always snapping at me. She wasn't too happy about me being a witch. I was muggleborn and when I'd gotten my letter, she had just stormed off. Jade, my sister, had said it was silly and she was much better off and more well educated by going to a normal school for normal people. I thought she was just jealous, but she would never admit that. I sighed, just staring at the people around me feeling left out when little Molly, from the future, came marching up to me.


	13. Conversations: Lucy and Rose

**Hello people of the world! Well the Jane character wasn't going to have much notice but unfortunately I realized there would have to be some explanation for her staying at Grimmauld place and why her parents didn't need to be informed. Then I realized there had to be a reason she was staying at Hogwarts over break so I ended up giving her back story. Oh well. Just know that if you don't like made up characters, she's still not too important! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: SHHH! This is one of my second favorite parts!**

**Conversations before dinner: Lucy and Rose**

** Rose stared at her fifteen year old mother from a corner. "Rose!", Lucy hissed, "What do you think will happen now? I mean with all we've told them it's bound to affect the future! And half of the people here are dead! I just don't know if this is a good idea, staying here. I mean, didn't Uncle Fred and Uncle George say they broke the time turner? Why can't we just break another time turner and get out of here?", she rambled on worriedly. "I don't think it's that simple Luce, you can't control time turner sand if it gets out. It could take us anywhere at anytime.", Rose answered back equally worried, "And I also think they're going to obliviate themselves after they find a way to take us back to their own time.", she reassured her cousin. "But what if they can't take us back to our own time?", Lucy asked, biting her lip. "I don't want to think about it.", moaned Rose. **

"**You do look an awful lot like your Mum.", observed Lucy. "Yeah I suppose I do.", Rose replied glancing at her Mum who was an exact copy of her except with brown hair instead of red. Lucy sighed, "I expect my Dad is in his abandoning family stage.", she said depressedly. Rose had heard about Uncle Percy's time when he had abandoned the family but also heard the time when he came back right in the middle of the great battle at Hogwarts. "At least he came back Luce.", said Rose comfortingly. "Yeah… Well let's go say hi to your Mum and Dad!", Lucy said brightly. "Wait what?", Rose exclaimed, but before she could protest Lucy dragged her over to where Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were talking quietly.**

"I still can't believe you and my sister…", Ron trailed off glaring at Harry. "Oh Ron will you get over it! This hasn't even happened yet and you're acting extremely childish! For Merlin's sake Ginny is capable of taking care of herself and you're acting like her father!", Hermione shouted at him. There was an awed silence at this outburst then Ginny added defensively, "Yeah!" Another awkward silence. Then to make matters worse Lucy and Rose walked up to them. **"Hi!", said Lucy brightly. "Errrr hi Mum.", Rose said awkwardly. **Hermione stared at her for a moment then said faintly**, **"You look an awful lot like me, except you have Ron's hair…", she blushed like she couldn't believe she just said that. **"So are you two dating yet?", asked Lucy eagerly. **"Bloody hell, no!", shouted Ron, his ears going red. Hermione blushed more then ever, but Harry just looked at the two, clearly amused. "It's about time they do though.", Ginny said, amused. Both Hermione and Ron smacked her in the arm. Ginny and Harry just grinned. "Dinner!, Mrs. Weasley suddenly shouted from the kitchen making them all jump. Escaping the awkward silence, they all ran to the kitchen.


	14. Conversations: Lily, Hugo, and Louis

**Hello people of the world! Sorry I haven't been posting as often but I just had my wisdom teeth taken out and let me tell you, IT IS NOT FUN! Anyways my mouth aches because I have stitches in my gums but on the upside I get to eat pudding for breakfast and ice cream for lunch and milkshakes for dinner! But my cheeks are all puffed up and I look weird. Enough of my complaining! On with the story! Oh and please REVIEW! Just saying… **

**Disclaimer: I just had my wisdom teeth taken out! Don't mess with me!**

**Conversations before dinner: Lily, Hugo, and Louis**

** "This is completely mental!", Hugo whispered staring at his fifteen year old Dad. "Tell me about it.", muttered Lily looking at her Dad, "He looks more like Al then I imagined…" "Well my Dad and Mum aren't even together yet!", sputtered Louis like this was a personal insult. "Don't be thick Lou, none of our parents are together yet.", Lily responded impatiently. "What I want to know is how we're gonna get outta here!", Hugo said sounding a little panicked. "Yeah, what if we get stuck here forever!", Louis agreed worriedly. "I don't really know… But don't worry, I'm sure the order will figure out a way. I mean Dad's told me they were brilliant during the time of the war.", Lily said reassuredly. "Yeah it's pretty great to actually be in Grimmauld place, during the War, and with the actual Order of the Phoenix!", said Hugo brightly. "No it's not great!", Louis hissed back, "Do you realize how dangerous it was back then, I mean now, I mean…", he trailed off looking confused. "Yeah…", sighed Lily in agreement. **

**The three eleven year olds were rather grown up for their age, but it mostly had to do with the fame of their family. In their time, the Wizarding world had a special place for all the Weasleys and Potters. They were sort of like the hero families of the world. It had been a rather confusing time for the young third generation. Lily recalled the day all the Weasleys and Potters had sat in the burrow as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had thoroughly explained their years at Hogwarts, why Harry was famous, Harry's parent's story, Sirius Black, the Order of the Phoenix, Peter Pettigrew, the triwizard tournament, Cedric Diggory, the Quidditch world cup, Albus Dumbledore's death, Severus Snape, why Harry, Ron, and Hermione missed their seventh year at Hogwarts, and finally the famous Battle at Hogwarts and it's deaths, in which George had to leave the room upon retelling his twin's death. The whole story ordeal had taken all day and well into the night. All the third generation children were completely awed by this story and what their parents, Aunts, and Uncles had had to go through when they were younger. Lily, Hugo, and Louis watched Lucy and Rose start talking to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny when suddenly Mrs. Weasley called, "Dinner!" All three hurried to their feet, knowing how Gran could be impatient. **


	15. Conversations: Roxanne and Albus

**Hello people of the world! Since my wisdom teeth are out and I have to sit around all day in the house, I will probably be updating a lot today! Your welcome! So here's the next chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own no thang, y'all!**

**Conversations: Roxanne and Albus**

** "Jeez Al! You sure do look a lot like your Dad!", Roxanne exclaimed. "Yeah…", muttered Albus. "I feel really bad, you know? Lying to Uncle Fred like this. I feel like we're saying "Hi Uncle Fred! You're not going to die!", when he really is.", said Roxanne disappointedly. "Yeah.", said Albus again, "And I sure wish Dad hadn't named me Albus Severus. I mean now Sirius is probably disappointed in him and it's all my fault!", Albus sighed. "Oh don't be stupid Al. You know Sirius was your Dad's god father, he's always gonna like him.", Roxanne rolled her eyes at him. "That's another thing Roxi! I feel so guilty about not telling Sirius, Uncle Fred, Lupin, Tonks, or Mad eye that…", Albus trailed off. "I know Al. It's hard, but if we tell them then… Well I don't know what'll happen…", Roxanne said thoughtfully, "Gran would start freaking out that's for sure!", she said with a laugh. "But Dad would probably go into a depressive stage…", she added as an afterthought, shuddering slightly. Roxanne clearly remembered each year the day of the battle, there would be a memory service for those who had died. Her Dad would be in a sort of silent, depressive state for the rest of the day. Then her Mum would comfort him and everything seemed to be alright again. But he never really did truly seem over it. But then again he was always cracking jokes and acting like a kid. Roxanne smiled, her Dad was probably the funniest one out of the Weasleys. If there was someone in the family that never fully grew up it was George Weasley. **

** "Hey Roxi, you ok?", asked Albus suddenly shaking her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking.", she replied easily. Albus grinned, "You know, your Dad wasn't exaggerating when he said Fred looked exactly like Uncle Fred and himself!" "I know!", Roxanne groaned, "Now there's three of them!" Albus and Roxanne cracked up but stopped immediately when young Fred and George Weasley walked up to them, grins on their faces. **"Hello youngsters!", Fred said grinning at Roxanne. George looked at Albus, "It's almost like Harry has a twin now!" "Yeah I knew Ginny would get Harry in the end!", cackled Fred. George rolled his eyes, "Yeah well we all know I was right about Hermione and Ron!" **Roxanne looked at her father and uncle, not really knowing what to say. She had seen photos of Uncle Fred before but she'd never really got the concept that they looked like exact copies of themselves and her twin, Fred. "Errrrr hi Dad…", she mumbled still not able to look him in the eye since she was lying to him. **"Hey how long did it take for Harry to ask Ginny out?", Fred asked grinning. **"Errrr well Dad and Mum told me they kissed right after a Quidditch match.", Albus said awkwardly. **"Of course they did.", George said knowingly, "Three children, they must've been busy!", George and Fred cracked up. "How about Hermione and ickle Ronniekins? How long did it take Ronnie to ask Hermione out? Unless Hermione asked Ron out, which wouldn't surprise me.", asked George laughing. **"Uhhhh…", started Albus but Roxanne shot him a look. They couldn't tell the twins about the battle. "Er", started Albus again, "Well they started snogging in their seventh year.", he finally concluded, smiling slightly. At this Fred and George roared with laughter. **"I-I can't believe h-he finally g-got the guts!", howled George. "Awwww, our ickle Ronniekins is all grown up!", laughed Fred. **Roxanne started laughing too. Her Dad and Uncle were just like she imagined them to be when they were young. **"So if you're my daughter, what's this Lia like?", asked Fred suddenly with a sly smile on his face. **Roxanne stopped laughing and her smile faltered. Before she could figure out what to say Mrs. Weasley called out, **"Dinner!" **In order to avoid more questions, Roxanne quickly got up and headed for the kitchen, Albus following right after. **


	16. Conversation: Victoire and Teddy

**Hello people of the world! I'm sorry that last chapter took so long to finish but I took a break to watch this really funny movie called Chocolat! It's really good and has Johnny Depp in it! (One of my favorite actors) It's rated pg-13 so don't watch it if your not old enough. I doubt anyone very young is on fan fiction though because why would little kids care? Anyways sorry I got off track there. Here's the next chapter! Audios amigos!**

**Disclaimer: Yo no propia Harry Potter!**

**Conversations before dinner: Victoire and Teddy**

** "Ted are you ok?", asked Victoire concernedly, taking Teddy's hand. He managed a smile at her, "Yeah I suppose. I just never thought I'd see my parents.", Teddy said swallowing with difficulty. He turned to face her and found Victoire a lot closer then he thought. She smiled at him, "It's alright.", she said comfortingly, squeezing his hand. He said nothing though smiled at her with his big brown eyes. She smiled back, "I hope we'll find a way to get back though…", she said sighing. "Don't worry, the order will help us.", Teddy reassured her, "I think we just have to worry about Uncle Fred and Uncle George!" Victoire laughed, "Yeah Uncle Fred and Uncle George meet Fred, James, and Dom and we have some problems!", she smiled easily with her crystal blue eyes. "I wonder where my Mum is…", Victoire said thoughtfully. "Oh probably snogging some starstruck men before going back to Uncle Bill.", Teddy teased her. She rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the arm. **Suddenly Mrs. Weasley called out, "Dinner!" **Victoire smiled and said, "Looks as if Gran is the same." Then she pecked him on the cheek and took his hand again, "C'mon turquoise boy, lets go.", she laughed as she led Teddy into the kitchen. **

**Hey just had to say sorry it's so short but I'm not really good at that mushy, sweet stuff so that's why it's short! I'll be updating soon, I promise!**


	17. Conversations: Lysander and Lorcan

**Hola Amigos! Yo bien! Y tu? Nunca mente! Yo practicar mi espanol! Mi espanol es muy malo! Nunca mente! Yo hablar en ingles ahora! Hi everyone and sorry for my really bad Spanish! I'm practicing but as you can tell I'm awful at it! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer es malo! No me gusta nada disclaimer!**

**Conversations before dinner: Lorcan and Lysander**

** The identical twins stared dreamily around at the people surrounding them. At first they just observed, taking everyone and everything in, then they discussed things. "Lor.", Lysander said, "Mum said she was friends with Ginny didn't she?" "Oh yes, she did say that Sander…", Lorcan responded hazily. "They don't seem too happy do they?", Lysander observed, pointing at Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lorcan turned to watch the four. Hermione seemed to be shouting at Ron. "Yes Hermione does have a bit of a temper, doesn't she? Maybe a wrackspurt's getting to her." Lysander nodded in agreement. Lysander and Lorcan both had identical almost white- blonde hair and wide gray eyes. Nobody could really tell them apart besides their friends, family, and themselves. Both of their eyes widened even more in surprise as the Weasley twins came sauntering over to them from where they were talking to Dominique, James, and Fred. **"Hello fellow identicals! I presume you two are identical.", said Fred brightly. **Lorcan and Lysander nodded. **"It'll be nice to finally have some more twins around here!", George said. **Lysander was about to inform them of Roxanne and Fred when he remembered they were pretending Roxanne was Uncle Fred's. He swallowed, staring at the young Fred feeling extremely guilty. They didn't seem to notice. "Our Mum told us about you two. She said you were very amusing.", Lorcan said dreamily. **"Who's your Mum again, the nutter girl who was always-", Fred broke off at Lorcan's and Lysander's glares. **"She is not a nutter!", Lysander and Lorcan snapped angrily in unison at them. Then, glancing at each other both boys turned and went to go sit somewhere else. **The Weasley twins shrugged at each other. "Let's go meet your daughter.", George grinned at Fred. Fred rolled his eyes and they went over to Roxanne.

**For those of you who are confused, I'm sorta working backwards here. If you've already read earlier chapters you know that I've already covered the part where Fred and George are talking to Roxanne. I'm continuing to backwards until I get back to the part with little Molly and Jane. Sorry for the confusion if there was any!**


	18. Conversation: Fred, James, and Dominique

**Hello people of the world! I'm going to be posting a lot again because I'm still tired from the whole Wisdom teeth pulling so you're welcome! Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Conversations before Dinner: Dominique, James, and Fred**

** "This is wicked!", exclaimed Dominique loudly. "Freddie, you and your Dad and Uncle Fred are like, completely identical!", James said staring in wonder at Fred, "I know, Dad said he and Uncle Fred tried to trade places once but it didn't work!", Fred cracked up. "You think they've started up the joke making business yet?", asked Dominique. "I hope so.", said James fervently. "Yeah", Fred added, "Otherwise this place would be dead depressing." "I think it already is…", muttered Dominique glancing at the dead house elf heads. "Well we are in the middle of the war.", James said. "Yeah and think how cool it'll be when we tell Wood, Kylie, and Haylie about this! They'll be awed by our aura of awesomeness and knowledge!", Fred added grinning. Dominique rolled her eyes at him as James said, "Wait until I tell Tylers that I met her Mum in the past! She'll be so mad, she'll go mental!", he said looking very happy about this. "And that's a good thing why?", Dominique questioned, laughing while Fred commented, "Mate, I think she's already gone mental with you asking her out every five minutes!" James started laughing, then he realized what Fred had said, "Hey!", he said indignantly. Suddenly the three noticed their Uncles Fred and George walking towards them. **

"Hey!", they chorused. **Fred looked at his Dad and Uncle for a moment then said, "Wow, we're identical!", at the exact same time Fred and George said that. The five cracked up laughing. **"So most of you lot play quidditch?", asked Fred. **"Yup!", Dominique grinned while James nodded. **"So if you two play beaters", said George pointing to Dominique and Fred, "And you and Roxanne play chasers", continued George pointing to James, "And Al plays seeker, that doesn't leave many spots for people other than Weasleys and Potters does it?", George finished. **"Yeah the other students and heads of houses were all complaining about the quidditch team this year since the Weasleys and Potters were coming to Hogwarts!", James said grinning proudly.** "So who's the other chaser and keeper?", asked Fred. **"Haylie Jordan is chaser and captain.", Dominique said as Fred and George grinned at each other and said in unison, **"Lee!" "Who's Haylie Jordan's Mum?", George asked keenly. **"Katie Jordan, I believe.", Dominique repied. **The twins looked at each other, "Knew it!" **"Anyways she's seventeen so next year I suppose we'll have a new chaser. I have a feeling it's gonna be Lils, don't you think James?", Dominique said cheekily looking at James. He just scowled and said, "I suppose." James didn't really want his annoying little sister on the team but he had to face the facts that she was a pretty good flier. **

**Fred cleared his throat, "Anyways", he said loudly, "Keeper is Cole Wood, one of our best mate's" **The twins looked at each other again, "As in Oliver Wood?" **"That's his Dad and his Mum's Alicia Wood.", Fred stated. **Fred and George glanced at each other again, "Well I guess we should've seen that one coming." **"Yeah, he's probably gonna be captain next year since Haylie's leaving.", said Dominique. "Oh and commentator's Kylie, Haylie's little sister, our other best mate", James added. **"Figures.", George and Fred said in unison, "So if Potters and Weasleys are dominating the team I suppose we've one the quidditch cup, I hope?" **"Two years in a row!", James exclaimed proudly. Identical grins lit up their faces. **"Oh we're so proud!", the twins said doing a good impression of Mrs. Weasley, putting their hands on their hearts **All five cracked up. **"Well we'd better go introduce our selves to the other twins in the house, excuse us!", they said and sauntered away. **"Fred your Dad is really cool.", Dominique commented. "Yeah I only wish Uncle Fred was still around.", Fred replied looking a bit sad. James nodded in agreement, "Well we should enjoy his company while we can!", he said determinedly. They all nodded in agreement and went over to heckle little Molly and so James could talk to Tylers's mother, in hope he could somehow find a way to get her to say yes to him. **


	19. Conversation: Molly and Jane

**Hello people of the world! Thanks for all the positive reviews! And keep reviewing! PLEASE! Oh and this one's in Jane's point of view! And all bold is third generation!**

**Conversations before dinner: Molly and Jane**

Jane

** "Hi! I'm Molly Weasley the second!", the small girl said brightly. **"Er hi, I'm Jane Connors, the first.", I replied wearily, not really knowing what else to do. "**So, do you think we'll be able to get back to our own time? Cuz if we won't, I'll be stuck here and won't be able to go to Hogwarts and won't ever see my friends again, and probably won't be able to see my Mum or Dad, and-"** "Don't worry!", I cut her off hastily from her long list, "I'm sure they'll", I said gesturing to the hall where Sirius Black, Mad Eye Moody, ex Professor Lupin and the others had disappeared off to, "be able to figure something out." I was still very puzzled at why Sirius Black was here, I had thought the Order of the Phoenix was suppose to be against You-Know-Who. She supposed it wasn't really her place to ask though. **"Well alright…", Molly said doubtedly. **Before either of us could say anything else, Fred the second, Harry Potter's son James, and the girl named Dominique walked up to us.

"Hi.", I said wearily, not knowing how many more of thesekids from the future I could take. The boy named James said cheerily, "**Hello Tylers's Mum!"** I just groaned, "Please, don't tell me-", but James cut me off saying, **"She's got brown curly hair like you, but brown eyes instead of blue." **I glared at him, "Thanks for that.", I said sarcastically. Fred the second laughed but Dominique rolled her eyes at James. **"Yeah, James knows everything about her.", **she said as James shot her a glare and Fred laughed even harder. I sighed, wondering if I would have to put up with these fourteen year olds all Christmas break. I jumped as suddenly yelled, "Dinner!" "C'mon you lot.", I said to the kids, heading for the kitchen. 


	20. Dinner with MrsWeasley

**Hello people of the world! Here's the next chapter and yes James the second is a lot like the first! Also this is in Mrs,Weasley's point of view and third generation is still bold! **

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own Harry Potter five minutes ago why would I own it now? Do you have any logic?**

Dinner With 

"Dinner!", I called loudly. I watched fondly as my children and grandchildren filed into the kitchen. I noticed how much my grandson Fred looked like Fred and George. They already seemed to be friends. Fred the second sat down next to Fred and George along with James and Dominique. Victoire and Teddy were holding hands I noticed with glee. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were sitting at the end of the table, looking quite uncomfortable. I frowned in disapproval. They should be getting to know their grandchildren! "Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny! Why don't you come sit by these five!", I called pleasantly down the table, pointing to Roxanne, Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Louis. The four immediately went red and muttered something about, "Not a good idea…" I sighed, oh well. It was worth a try. I watched Lorcan and Lysander sit down shooting looks at Fred and George. I sighed inwardly. What had those two done now? Jane, Molly, Lucy, and Rose sat down by me at the head of the table.

"Thanks .", said Jane gratefully as I served her dinner. "It's not a problem dear.", I said smiling at her. Little Molly smiled at me, **"Gran, your cooking is the best!"** I was almost ready to cry with happiness again, "Thank you dear." I was thrilled that I had so many grandchildren. The Weasley family would just grow and grow! "Fred, James, feet off the table!", I called absentmindedly down the table. **"Oh Gran!",** my Grandson Fred called out suddenly, **"I apologize in advanced for setting garden gnomes loose in the house!"** Fred and George started laughing while James asked Fred, **"Oi! Fred, why would you tell her that?"**, he asked furiously. Fred, George, and Dominique, just laughed even harder. I looked sternly at the lot of them, "That'll have to be something for my future self to deal with.", I sighed. Some things will never change. Fabian and Gideon. Fred and George. James and Fred, and possibly Dominique. It was a never ending cycle she thought, smiling. She was secretly glad though. Things wouldn't be the same without a Fred and a George to cheer people up.

"**Gran, it's really good, like always!",** Albus said through a mouthful of soup. Teddy and Victoire nodded in agreement. I beamed at them, "Thanks dears." I noticed some of the children yawning. "Bed.", I said suddenly, clearing away the plates with a wave of my wand. I noticed it was about ten at night. Yawning and grumbling all the grandchildren followed their parents, aunts, or uncles to their rooms. I noticed Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were still looking quite awkward. I shook my head, perhaps they'll have some nice bonding time tomorrow.


	21. Goodnight Roxanne and Molly!

**Well this is getting cozy! I'm having a too good time writing this story and eating my jello and chocolate ice cream. Oh and I'm listening to my favorite mistake by Sheryl Crow on my awesome brand new ipod speakers! Isn't Crow an awesome last name? Oh it just ended, now it's Raise your glass by pink! Sorry getting off track there, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know some people don't even put a disclaimer on here so you should be grateful I even bother!**

**Goodnight, Jane, Roxanne, Lucy, Victoire, and Molly!**

** Victoire glanced awkwardly at the girl named Jane. "You do look a lot like Lizzie.", commented Roxanne suddenly. Jane fidgeted uncomfortably, **"So I've heard."** There was another awkward pause. **Then, "Well I'm going to bed, I've kinda had a long day and I'm tired…So right then.", Jane stated and pulled her sleeping bag (which had conjured from nowhere) into the corner and got in. She glanced at them uncertainly, "Well, night then, you can turn off the light when you want.", and rolled over. **Victoire glanced at her cousins, "Well I suppose we'd better get to sleep, it's been a long day for all of us and-" Roxanne interrupted her, "You've got no right to boss us-" Lucy interrupted her, "Victoire's right, it has been a long day." Roxanne rolled her eyes and was about to snap something back when Molly let out a huge yawn. Victoire gave Roxanne and Lucy a shut up look. She helped Molly into a sleeping bag and crawled into one right next to her, "Go to sleep Molls, we'll be home soon.", she cooed. Lucy sighed and got into a sleeping bag on the other side of her little sister. "Night Molls.", Lucy whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Roxanne just rolled her eyes and crawled into a sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. Roxanne had always been like the quieter half of her twin Fred. He was the hot head, she was the logical one. She was the one worrying about how they were going to get home, not the one having fun, hanging out with Uncle Fred. As Roxanne stared at the ceiling she started thinking about the possibilities of what would happen to them if they couldn't get home. Perhaps they would still exist and there would simply be two of all of them when they were finally born. Or perhaps they would disappear all together, she thought with a shiver. Roxanne tossed and turned, trying hard not to think about it.**

**Yeah I know it's a little depressing but I promise there will be a happy ending. I just didn't want this to be an all fluffy story!**


	22. Goodnight Hermione,Ginny,Dom,Lily,Rose

**Hello people of the world! Today is looking dreary, but I guess that depends where you live. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Keep calm and carry on!**

**Disclaimer: You know starting from now on I'm not going to even put these on here! Take that!**

**Goodnight Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Dominique, and Rose**

"This is mental.", Ginny whispered to Hermione, staring at her kid. Hermione nodded, "You realize we're going to have to erase our own memories. If we don't, we might accidentally cause them not to exist. I wonder how the Order's going to get them back…" Ginny looked worried, "What if the Order can't get them back?" Hermione looked frustrated, "Well it would unbalance the entire time space continuum. I don't suppose they could just break another time turner, it might send them somewhere else…", she mused quietly. Ginny sighed, "Well this makes things a bit awkward between you and Ron doesn't it?", she asked slyly. Hermione blushed, "Well I'm glad Harry finally came to his senses.", she retaliated. Ginny turned a deep shade of red, "Alright, alright truce!", she said laughing a bit. "Well I guess we should go to bed then.", Hermione trailed off uncertainly. Ginny looked at the kids and called out, "Well, er, goodnight.", she said hoarsely in a falsely cheery voice. **Suddenly Dominique said, "Hey Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny! Don't you wanna say goodnight to your daughters?" **Hermione turned bright red and Ginny glared at the girl, "Oh shut it."

**Dominique shot her cousins looks, "Don't you wanna kiss your Mummy's goodnight?", she asked innocently. Lily glared at her and smacked her in the arm, "**_**I **_**am to old to kiss my Mum goodnight!" Rose just rolled her eyes and said, "Dom, can't you be mature for once? This isn't exactly the time to be cracking jokes! We're in the middle of war. And not just any war! **_**The**_** war against Voldemort! You have to take this seriously!", Rose glared at her older cousin. Dominique just rolled her eyes, "Of course it's the time for joking around, Rosie! Uncle Fred is still around! Aren't you excited you get to meet him?", Dominique asked her younger cousin disbelievingly. "Of course I'm glad to see Uncle Fred! I just think you should remember that we're in the middle of war! And we have to be careful about what we say and mention!", she hissed. "Yes mother…", muttered Dominique and slipped into a sleeping bag next to Lily's in which she was already asleep in. Rose sighed in exasperation at Dominique's immaturity. She supposed hanging around with Fred and James wasn't exactly helping her case. Rose pulled up another sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling in thought. Smiling, she remembered the test they were having on the war and the old order of the phoenix in History of Magic after break was over. Well, having hands on experience would certainly help her… Rose drifted quietly into sleep. **


	23. Goodnight Harry,Ron,Teddy,Albus,Hugo,Lou

**Hello people of the world! I'm listening to jar of hearts! I love this song! Anyways just so you know I have this entire story planned out! I'm not just making up stuff at random so please keep reading because it will come to a conclusion! Thanks!**

**Goodnight Harry, Ron, Teddy, Albus, Hugo, and Louis**

Harry watched Ron wearily. He seemed to be in a state of shock. His face was pale and he kept shaking his head and muttering, "Not happening…" "Ron, you alright mate?", Harry asked Ron concernedly. "I- No!", he said desperately, "How can Hermione and I…", he trailed off choking. Harry sighed, he should've seen this coming. What shocked him the most was him and Ginny. Ginny! For god's sake she was his best mate's sister. Harry sighed, he would just not think about it an let his future self deal with it. **"Having conflictions Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry?", asked Louis snidely. "Knock it off, Lou.", Teddy said mildly. "You alright Dad?", Hugo asked innocently. Teddy smacked a hand to his face. **Ron looked ready to explode, "I'm going to bed.", he said shortly and without looking at Hugo, he crawled under the covers. Harry glanced apologetically at them, "Errrrrr sorry about him, he's just had a, well a long day...", Harry trailed off awkwardly. **Albus observed his Dad seriously, "It's alright Dad, we understand." Teddy smacked himself in the face again. **Harry turned pale, "Errrrr I'm going to bed too.", and with that he crawled under the covers, trying to avoid his future son's gaze.

**"Was it something I said?", Hugo asked, puzzled. Teddy sighed, "Listen Hugo, you too Al, it might be a bit much to handle with the whole future children thing…" "Ok…", Albus agreed half-heartedly. He'd wanted to talk to his Dad, learn more about the war against Voldemort. "You look like a younger version of your Dad Al, it's kinda creepy…", Louis commented. "I know, it's weird isn't it? Mum told me I looked like him when he was younger but I wasn't expecting to be almost identical…", trailed off Albus. Teddy sighed and looked at his younger god-cousins, "C'mon you lot, get to bed. It's been a long day for all of us." Hugo and Louis nodded sleepily and crawled into the sleeping bag but Albus gazed at Teddy thoughtfully, "Ted are you alright?" "Yeah Al, it's just hard seeing-them.", he finished chokily, embarrassed to be a twenty-one year old like this in front of a thirteen year old. Albus nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry Ted.", he said solemnly. Teddy gave Albus a half-hearted grin, "Don't worry about it, get some rest." Albus nodded and crawled into a sleeping bag. Teddy sighed, wishing he could tell his parents what would happen to them. It was taking all his self control not to just burst out and warn them of the future. He tossed and turned, thinking about getting back to the present… **


	24. Goodnight Lorcan and Lysander

**Hello people of the world! It's twin time! I'm listening to Waiting outside the lines by greyson chance. I like this song! Here's the chapter!**

**Goodnight Lorcan and Lysander!**

"So did you two really set the garden gnomes loose in the burrow?", asked George excitedly. **James grinned and nodded while Fred said, "Do you doubt our skills?", he asked pretending to be offended. Lorcan added, "Dominique-"**

"**helped.", finished Lysander. "Yeah Dom is surprisingly sneaky and non-stuck up for a girl.", agreed James. **"Cool, but my beautiful daughter doesn't want to help create chaos?", Fred asked in mock tones. **"Errr nope. She takes more after her Mum.", Fred said awkwardly. Well it was half true, he thought. "But every once in a while she'll help us out and she likes a good laugh.", he added fairly. "Yeah remember at the Quidditch world cup? Roxi stayed up all night talking about it!", James added. **"Quidditch world cup?", asked the Weasley twins in unison. After that they got into a long discussion about the future quidditch world cup. **"Well we're going to bed.", Lysander informed them. They didn't seem to notice as they were still in discussion about quidditch. Lorcan shrugged and they pulled their sleeping bags into the corner, away from talk of quidditch.**

"**Hey Sander?", Lorcan asked. "Yeah Lor?", said Lysander back. "Do you think we'll be able to get back?", he asked. "I hope so.", Lysander answered simply. The twins stared at the ceiling for a while in thought. Suddenly Lorcan began to fidget. "Wrackspurt got you?", Lysander asked sympathetically. "Yes, there seems to be an infestation in here.", Lorcan replied wearily. "Well better try to get some sleep.", Lysander sighed. Lorcan nodded and closed his eyes. Lysander did the same, trying to ignore the chattering of the quidditch fans and the wrackspurts flitting above their heads. **

**Hey this chapter is only called goodnight Lorcan and Lysander because they're the only ones who actually go to sleep. The others don't go to sleep for a while because of their love of quidditch. Oh and also I'm sure some of you are wondering why Roxanne isn't more like Dominique. Well I decided it would be more fair if Roxanne was more like Angelina since Fred II seems to be just like his father and Uncle combined. She does hang out with Dom, Fred, and James though. She's like the Moony of the group and Dom, Fred, and James are like Fred, George, Padfoot, and Prongs combined into three people! Just thought I'd clear that up!**


	25. Breakfast and Goodbyes with MrsWeasley

**Hey this story is coming to a close so yeaaaaaaaah. I'm listening to forget you by cee lo green! Sorry had to say that well here goes! Ps: 's point of view!**

**Breakfast and Goodbyes with **

I walked from room to room, knocking on all the doors and calling, "Breakfast! Time to get up!" Then I trotted briskly to the kitchen and prepared toast, eggs, and sausages. I smiled fondly as my children and grandchildren shuffled yawning into the kitchen. As they took their seats I noticed Fred, George, young Fred, and James all had dark circles under their eyes. "Did you boys stay up all night?", I asked suspiciously. **"Errrm, a bit.",** James said through a wide yawn. Fred, George, and Fred nodded sleepily. I clucked with disapprovingly. **"Why'd we have to get up so early anyways?", complained my grandson, Fred, sleepily.** "Because the Order-", I broke off as the Order walked suddenly into the room looking tired but pleased. "We believe we've found a way to send them back!", Tonks said triumphantly, tripping on the doorstep as she walked through. Mad eye shot her a glare as he said, "C'mon you lot! No not you! Just the kids from the future! Say your goodbyes now because we've got to speed this up! You've already been here too long!", and with that Mad eye stomped out of the room. Kingsley gave James a glance, "You look a lot like James.", he said before following Mad eye out of the room.

I tearfully hugged and kissed all my grandchildren goodbye. Especially little Molly, she was adorable. Unexpectedly all the grandchildren gave my son Fred, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks tight hugs as if they were never going to see them again. "See ya Roxi, Fred, James, Dom!", called Fred and George cheerfully. They all waved back, looking quite sad. I wondered why… Ginny called to Lorcan and Lysander, "Nice meeting you two!", shaking her head like she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Teddy hugged his parents tightly, looking as if he were about to cry. Victoire took his hand comfortingly. Sirius just clapped James on the back saying, "You do look a lot like James when he was your age.", Sirius said patting him on the back. **"Thanks Sirius, mate.", James replied grinning at him. **Sirius beamed even more when James called him mate. "Good luck with Tylers eh?", Sirius said, his eyes glinting. James just rolled his eyes and Jane groaned. Just as all the grandchildren were about to leave the room suddenly and unexpectedly Ginny and Hermione ran up to their children, giving them fierce hugs. Then, blushing, the two girls retreated back to where they were standing. I smile tearfully at them as they left the room.

**Sorry for the lame ending sentence!**


	26. Back to the Future!

**Ha Ha! Do you like the name of this chapter? I sure do! Anyways it's the last chapter so enjoy! Oh and their will be an epilogue by the way, so you have to read that too!**

**Disclaimer: Well since this is the last chapter I figured I might as well put in a disclaimer!**

**Back to the Future!**

**Teddy sighed, feeling extremely down. He felt Victoire squeeze his hand. He smiled at her, feeling a bit better. **"Alright you lot! This is an enlarged time turner! We put more sand into it and enlarged the chain so it'll fit around all you! Now if my calculations are correct, we've put the right amount of sand in here so if you turn it eleven times exactly, it'll bring you back to 2018! Here!", Mad eye Moody barked as he threw a very long chain around all the children like a lasso. **"**_**If**_** you're calculations are correct?", Louis said nervously. **"Do you want to get back or not?", snapped Mad Eye. Louis fell silent. "Here, you're the oldest, you do the honors.", Mad eye snapped thrusting the enlarged time turner at Teddy. **He swallowed nervously, "Well here goes nothing." Teddy noticed Rose, Lucy, Lily, Molly, Roxanne, and Hugo holding hands tightly and closing their eyes. Victoire gave Teddy a comforting smile as he slowly and carefully counted out exactly eleven turns with the time turner. Teddy murmured, "Goodbye Dad, Mum.", as he heard Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, and James murmur, "Goodbye Uncle Fred." Then there was a sickening feeling of rushing forwards for a long time. Suddenly it stopped and all the children fell to the floor.**

**Teddy stared around. They were back at the burrow and the fireplace was out. He glanced at the calendar on the wall. 2018! They had done it! They were back! Then he felt a feeling of sadness. His parents were gone, all over again. "Ted, you did it!", Victoire exclaimed kissing him full on the mouth, suddenly. "Oi, get a room!", yelled James. Dominique wolf-whistled and Fred sang, "Teddy and Vicky, sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-", Teddy and Victoire interrupted him, "Shut up Fred!" Molly was jumping up and down in excitement and Lucy, Rose, and Lily were shaking in relief. Albus, Roxanne, Hugo, and Louis were grinning happily. "What's going on in there?", Gran suddenly shouted from the kitchen. Then Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Luna, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Percy, and Aunt Audrey emerged from the kitchen. "What have you lot been doing in here?", asked Aunt Ginny suspiciously. Teddy stared at her in shock for a moment then quickly recovered, "Errrr nothing, just a small argument…" Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione stared at us, trying to tell if we were lying then finally said, "Good." Then the parents left, back to the kitchen again. "No one says a word!", Teddy hissed at his god-cousins. They all nodded in agreement with grins and smiles on their faces.**

**Ok well that's the end of the story but there's an epilogue so please read it when I post it!**


	27. Epilogue: Obliviate!

**Epilogue time!**

**Me: Obliviate!**

**Disclaimer: Huh? What was I going to say?**

**Me: MWA HA HA HA!**

**Epilogue: Obliviate!**

Ron turned to Harry, "Did all that really just happen?" "Afraid so.", replied Harry, looking a little shocked. "Wait till we tell Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia! They'll be so freaked out!", George said. "No one's telling nobody!", snapped Mad eye as he limped into the room, "Dumbledore has given everyone underage permission to erase they're memories! And you're all going to if you know what's good for you!", snapped Mad eye. This was met with a lot of complaining, especially from the Weasley twins. Finally Kingsley spoke up, "We're not forcing you to but it would be wise. If you don't, the people you met might not exist. Oh and Jane," Kingsley added handing her some powder, "You best better floo back to Hogwarts, and obliviate yourself there. No one's stopping you if you don't want to but I suggest if you want your daughter to exist, you should." He added. Jane nodded, then stepped into the fireplace, "Well bye everybody! Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room!" she shouted and disappeared in the flames. After she was gone everyone finally consented, grumbling. Everyone in the room raised there wands, pointing them at themselves. "One, two, three, NOW!", barked Mad eye. "Obliviate!", everybody cried.

**At the Gryffindor Common Room**

Jane straightened and brushed the ash off herself. She stepped out of the fireplace. Jane sighed, she'd really rather not modify her memory but she knew she had to. She didn't want any of those kids not to exist. Even James. And especially her daughter, especially since she married Derek Tylers. Jane glanced around but the common room was empty. Wincing slightly, she took out her wand and pointed it at herself. Then with a feeling of panic, she muttered, "Obliviate."

Jane sighed and sat down in a chair near the fire, her face flushed, feeling elated. She was completely bored out of her mind, with nothing to do but take walks around the school. She was walking up to the owlery and had met Derek Tylers on the way there! And he had finally asked her out! At least this Christmas break hadn't been completely useless…

**Back to Grimmauld Place**

"Harry would you pass the salt?", Ron asked. "Yeah, here.", he replied dully. It was turning out to be a dull Christmas, especially having learned he was taking extra lessons with Snape. "Well this is a boring break! So much for having fun eh George?", Fred sighed. George nodded, "I couldn't agree more, dear brother."

**The End! Tell me what you think of it in reviews! Please! Peace in! Weasley twins out!**


End file.
